¡Ya dilo!
by Elizabeth-Chan
Summary: Royai ;D historia corta de esta pareja...¿como harán ambos para estar juntos?...sobre todo,¿como hará risa para no matar a Roy?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡YA DILO! **_

_**CAP.1 la llamada "perfecta"**_

_**Que hago aquí**__ pensaba Mustang en su cama mientras se daba una palmada en la cabeza__** porque demonios estoy solo!...ah! no me gusta estar sin nada que hacer…necesito una cita**_

_después de pensar en "cita", en su rostro se lograba observar una pequeña lucecita que le iluminaba la mirada y todo esto era solo por pensar en la mujer que siempre lo acompañaba; Riza Hawkeye, tantos años siendo solo el "coronel" y ella la "teniente" en lugar de decir "marido y mujer"._

_Roy bajo de su habitación a la cocina __** —necesito un café…si, después me duchare—**_

_Se repetía a si mismo puesto que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo acompañaba. Mustang se sentó en la mesa y después agarro el periódico que le entregaban a diario y se puso a leerlo._

_— **¡MALDICION!... ¡nunca hay nada bueno en el periódico!...no entiendo porque lo sigo comprando—**_

_Roy, como era domingo, estaba muy aburrido así que como no tenía nada que hacer empezó a llamarles a sus subordinados; ninguno contesto…_

_— **¡rayos! Porque tienen que salir los domingos— **__comento el pelinegro._

_ Luego observo que le faltaba llamar a un subordinado, bueno a una subordinada… __**no me atrevo…que nervios me dan en pensar que escuchare su vos **__se repetía eso en su cabeza._

_Y como el "valiente" coronel no se atrevió a hablarle a la teniente. Se fue a la sala con un álbum de fotos y una taza llena de café, se le veía un poco "sonso" y que no tenía ganas de nada, creo que hasta tenía una expresión torpe y agobiada._

_Después de un rato de solo tomar café, el pelinegro se digno a moverse y agarrar el álbum de fotos._

_—**valla que es grande…me pregunto si aquí habrá algo vergonzoso sobre acero…**__**—**___

_Se preguntaran, ¿Qué haría algo de nuestro rubio consentido ahí?, bueno resulta que desde un mes antes, todas las pertenencias (fotos) de algunos subordinados (de Roy) y alquimistas(Ed y Al) desaparecieron justo en la hora del almuerzo, el día que se quedo el coronel en su oficina para hacer "limpieza"._

_—**mmm... cielos creo que no hay nada— **__decía Roy con decepción mientras ojeaba el álbum._

_De pronto el pelinegro se puso un poco rojo, sonrió pícaramente y se le iluminaron los ojos, luego rápidamente arrancó la foto que observaba del álbum para verla más detalladamente y dijo:_

_-__**¡dios! Debo de hacer limpieza más seguido!-**_

_Si que estaba rojo, y todo esa sonrojes solo por observar una foto de la teniente en bikini, miro atrás de la foto y decía __*vacaciones de verano 25/jul./11 *. _

_—**rayos!... ¡Debo tener a esa mujer a mi lado!—**__ decía Roy con determinación _

_Y enseguida Roy fue corriendo por el teléfono y marco rápidamente un número que copiaba de un directorio._

_— **¿Hola?—**__ se __escuchaba detrás del teléfono_

_—**Hola teniente**__— __respondía el pelinegro con alegría y entusiasmo_

_— **¿Es usted coronel?—**__contestaba Riza tras el teléfono_

_—**sí, teniente…soy yo…el coronel Mustang—**__contesto aún más entusiasmado_

_—**y ¿Qué se le ofrece?**__— __le pregunto Riza muy amablemente_

_— **Mmm…nada, solo una tontería que no sale de mi cabeza Riza**__— _

_—**coronel, ¿Está bien?... ¿pasa algo?—**__continuo Riza con tono de preocupación_

_—**sí, sí, no se preocupe teniente es solo que le quería preguntar si... querrías… ¿salir conmigo?...**__— __al terminar esta pregunta se escucho un largo silencio entre las dos bocinas, Roy no aguantaba las ansias por saber su respuesta, pero algo dentro de su mente decía __**claro que aceptara, dime ¿quien se resiste a alguien como tú? ...pero soy un idiota… **__eso ultimo lo hacía dudar y al fin Riza contesto con alegría_

_—**c**__**laro coronel, lo espero a las 7 de la noche, ¿está bien?**_

_—__…**claro, sí está bien…pasare por usted—**__contesto Roy aparentando no tener entusiasmo, y de ahí Riza colgó la llamada_

_Después de unos segundos Roy sonrió con mucha alegría y grito: —__** ¡Al fin, demonios ¿porque era tan difícil hacer eso?!... ¡Voy a salir con ella!... ¿mmm?...espero que use escote— **__murmuro el pelinegro con mucha picaría._

_Lo que restaba de tiempo para la hora de la cita, Roy solo se dedico a cambiarse, perfumarse, arreglarse y después comprar un lindo obsequio para su amada, así que solo faltaba que llegara el momento esperado_

_"**La cita de mis sueños" **__se repetía e pelinegro con ilusión y desesperación pues algún faltaban unas cuantas horas…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAP.2 Acercándonos**_

_Eran las 7 en punto, y el pelinegro estaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de la teniente, enseguida toco el timbre y después se abrió la puerta._

_— **¿Esta lista teniente?—**__pregunto Roy un instante antes de verla._

_—**si coronel...—**__contesto Riza, Roy se quedo mudo al verla._

_Tenía un vestido escotado color negro, cabello suelto e iba muy bien maquillada, __**Demonios, esta mujer me matara y no necesitara el arma**__ se decía el pelinegro _

_Después de unos segundos de silencio por parte de Mustang (no podía ni moverse por el asombro que tuvo ante la mujer) Riza se atrevió a cuestionarlo._

_—**Coronel, ¿podría mirar mi cara?— **__ordeno la rubia con un poco de molestia._

_Mustang se sorprendió por la pregunta y enseguida le obedeció, no era porque quisiera, si por él fuera estuviera observando las dos virtudes privilegiadas de Riza toda la noche, pero sabia que ella siempre llevaba un arma y no pensaba arriesgarse._

_—**está bien teniente… ¿le puedo hacer una pregunta?—**_

_Riza se sorprendió al ver como la trataba el coronel, antes solo le daba órdenes y ahora pedía su opinión en todo._

_—**si coronel, como quiera**__**— **__respondió Riza._

_Roy sonrió y dijo__** — ¿me podría decir Roy y yo a usted Riza?—**_

_Riza quedo asombrada por ese cambio de tratos, y claro que quería, al fin se tratarían como amigos o…_

_— **claro…Roy…—**__enseguida la rubia sonrió y el pelinegro hizo lo mismo._

_De ahí partieron agarrados de los codos hacia el auto, después se fueron al centro de la ciudad y el auto se detuvo enfrente del mejor restaurante de central._

_—**señorita, ¿me concedería el privilegio de acompañarme a cenar?—**__decía Roy con esa lucecita en su mirada mientras estiraba la mano hacia la teniente con mucha elegancia, deseaba que esto saliera bien y sobre todo porque era con la mujer de sus sueños._

_Riza le tomo la mano, luego lo miro con ternura y le siguió el juego contestándole._

_—**por supuesto caballero, estando frente a este hermoso restaurante es imposible resistirme a su encantadora propuesta, sobretodo porque tengo hambre…—**_

_Roy estaba tan ilusionada que no comprendió la indirecta de Riza y solo la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la mesa, paso un rato y Roy solo la seguía observando, pensaba en todo lo que habían vivido juntos y en lo idiota que había sido al no invitarla a cenar antes._

_Riza interrumpió los pensamientos de Roy preguntándole si ya cenarían, pues tenía mucha hambre_

_—**Claro Riza, le hablare a un mesero, mientras puedes ir viendo el menú**__**—**_

_Riza puso una cara de pocos amigos pues ya había visto el menú un par de veces __** ¿qué tiene?, acaso es tan idiota para no ver lo hambrienta que estoy…sabía que debía comer, ¿por qué rayos no lo hice?**_

_Llego el mesero y al fin Riza ordeno junto con Roy la cena, Roy comprendió que debía prestarle más atención y dejar de pensar en tonterías._

_—**Riza y ¿Qué haces los domingos?—**_

_Riza se quedo observando a Roy y le dijo:_

_—**lo mismo que usted coronel, estar sola todo el día —**_

_A Roy se le pusieron los ojos más grandes, se sorprendió mucho por la respuesta y esta vez se dio cuenta de la indirecta__**. ¡Qué bien!... ¡demonios!, que idiota eh sido, eso me pasa por juntarme con acero.**_

_Roy sabía que la teniente también había estado esperando desde hace mucho esta cita así que empezó a conquistarla y después de cenar, ambos estaban ya aun mas enamorados, Roy se dio cuenta que no podría vivir sin ella así que le dijo:_

_—**Riza Hawkeye,…—**_

_Riza estaba un poco nerviosa pues Roy se veía nervioso y presionado, además de hablarle con un tono de gravedad…. Roy la seguía mirando fijamente y ella no decía nada, así que el continuo su comentario_

_—**yo…..yo….yo….—**_

_La tención entre ambos aumentaba, hubo un largo silencio entre ellos, solo se podía pensar en los momentos que vivieron juntos y en lo que podría decirle Roy a Riza, esos momentos tan especiales que habían vivido… Roy la miro fijamente y el silencio fue roto cuando Roy continuo hablando_

_ —__**Quiero un estofado!— **_

_La rubia se quedo atónica casi caía estilo anime __** ¡esto es lo que me iba a decir! **__estaba molesta, pues creía que le diría algo más importante_

_—**Está bien coronel, como guste—**__decía enojada_

_Después de esta breve charla Roy no paro de hablar en toda la cena, Riza solo lo escuchaba mientras cenaba, pues llevaba un buen rato deseando comer, pero…ya estaba un poco harta de oírlo hablar y decir idioteces._

_Roy, cuando termino de cenar, estaba tan parlanchín que, cuando se acercaba alguien, cualquiera, le platicaba algo privado (siempre ponía un poco apenada a Riza)…_

_—**Roy... ¿ya nos podemos ir?—**__pregunto la rubia escotada._

_Lo dijo de una manera tan tierna que Roy no se pudo negar, no es por el tono tierno, sino por la mirada asesina que le dio__**… ¡Dios! Si no obedezco a ella, ¡me matara!**__ si, esa era Riza la joven de actitud seria y de alguna manera tierna, pero con una mirada y actitud penetrante, sobre todo cuando se ponía furiosa y tenía un arma cerca, ahí sí que daba miedo…_

_Al fin y al cabo Roy termino llevando a la rubia a su casa y el fue a la suya, al llegar a su casa, el pelinegro, después de recapacitar varias horas, quitándole las miradas de Riza(solo las que daban miedo) , su pistola y el hecho de que se porto como un perfecto IDIOTA todo salió perfecto…_

_**Esa fue la mejor cita de mi vida**__ pensó Roy_


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAP.3 sufriendo en silencio**_

_¿Qué pasaría si la mujer que tu amas y te ama estuviera sufriendo por tu culpa?_

_Bueno, quizá no fuera por su culpa, si no por las circunstancias que vivían._

_Roy y Riza se aman, de eso no hay duda, pero como ambos están en la milicia no pueden tener una relación formal._

_¿Qué harán para poder estar juntos?... ¿superaran todas las adversidades?_

_Era lunes por la mañana, el sol brillaba más hermoso que de costumbre. Lentamente iba entrando un rayito de sol a la recamara de Riza hasta topar con el rostro de ella, después se levanto para poder cumplir con sus deberes diarios. _

_Como siempre se levanto a las 6:00 am para poder bañarse, después cambiarse, preparar el desayuno y alimentar a Hayate, pero ahora era distinto. Riza no pensaba en cumplir sus tareas de mañana, más bien pensaba en la noche anterior y en la culpa que sentía pues ella no deseaba romper las reglas; no era su fuerte. Pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba con toda el alma estar junto a Roy todo el tiempo, y no solo como su guarda espaldas, sino como algo más para él._

—_**Buenos días a todos—.**__saludo el pelinegro a sus subordinados con una gran sonrisa, se veía que amaneció de buenas._

—_**Buenos días coronel—**__le contestaron sus subordinados que estaban formados en una línea._

_Después de esta ligera conversación, todos tomaron sus lugares de trabajo. Todos estaban muy sorprendidos __** ¿desde cuándo Mustang amanecía así?**__, y sobre todo,__** ¿desde cuándo Riza no los vigilaba y tampoco los regañaba?**__ era extraño que ambos tuvieran el mismo buen humor, había algo extraño entre ese par._

_Ese día en la oficina de Roy, todo fue muy tranquilo, no había regaños, burlas ni mala vibra, solo silencio y miraditas entre Riza y Roy __**acaso estamos en la gloria,**__ a pesar de este buen ambiente, Havoc se sentía extraño y empezó a decir cosas estúpidas para que Roy se enojara, pero esto no sucedía, y al ver esto el rubio de ojos azules decidió comentar algo coherente._

—_**Señor, no sé porque tiene tan buen humor…pero, ¡por favor siga haciendo esto diario!—**_

_Aquel comentario hizo que Roy sonriera pícaramente y la rubia se sonrojara, ella no se imaginaba tanta felicidad ni tanta culpa__**. es preferible seguir con mi vida sin tener que tenerlo tan cerca de mí, a pesar de tenerlo enfrente no lo puedo abrazar, ni besar, así es peor; tenerlo tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos…**__se decía la rubia en ese instante._

_Después de unos minutos, Riza comprendió que si no actuaba normal, todos se darían cuenta de que ella y Roy salían, si eso pasaba ella no podría protegerlo pues ya no tendría trabajo._

_La teniente reacciono enseguida, y como siempre, salió de la oficina y regreso con una pila de papeles, Roy le hecho una mirada de flojera, (como siempre) y empezó a firmar, Riza cambio su actitud y volvió a actuar como antes; fría y responsable, solo pensando en deberes; no deseaba perder su puesto por nada del mundo._

_Y así paso de lunes a sábado, ella y el con la actitud de siempre; en la oficina "no pasó nada entre ellos". El domingo volvió a salir con Mustang, y esto se les fue haciendo costumbre, pasaron varios meses, hasta que en un almuerzo la rubia se decidió a citar a Roy en la oficina._

—_**Señor, tengo algo importante que decirle—**__Riza estaba decidida a decirle que se debían apartar, pensaba confesarle todos sus sentimientos._

—_**Oh vamos Riza, ya no están mis subordinados, dime Roy, así como en nuestras citas—**__cuando Roy recordaba el tema simplemente su mirada se volvía mas tierna y sobre todo picara, muy, muy picara._

_Roy sabía que Riza diría algo importante, por eso trataba de dar un ambiente con más confianza, pero no lo logro, Riza no cambiaba su expresión de seriedad._

— _**¿Acaso me amas?—**__Riza, al decir esto, hizo que Roy se quedara sin habla, no sabía que decir, por supuesto que la amaba pero…si lo decía que pasaría. ¿Acaso no sería peor?_

—_**Claro que te amo Riza, ya deberías saberlo…si no te amara, no arriesgaría mí puesto por solo tener una noche contigo—**_

_Después de la respuesta de Roy ambos se sonrojaron, y hubo un largo silencio hasta que Riza continuo la conversación._

—_**Roy, ya no puedo seguir así, ¿sabes todo lo que sufro?, solo verte los domingos deseando hacer otras cosas contigo, formar una familia, abrazarte, besarte ,hacer lo que sea mientras este cerca de ti… te amo y ya no quiero sufrir por no poderte amar libremente—**_

_Después de esta confesión Riza comenzó a llorar y Roy la abrazo._

—_**Riza hawkeye, te amo… y te prometo que llegare a la sima solo por ti, para poder hacerte mía y amarte como te lo mereces, pero por favor no llores, eso me duele más que cualquier cosa, júrame que no lloraras, júramelo—**_

_Riza paró de llorar y asintió con la cabeza mientras lo abrazaba, después de que acabo la hora del almuerzo, ambos volvieron a la "normalidad" y continuaron con sus labores._

_Desde el momento en que Riza le dijo a Roy que lo amaba tuvo un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo los separaría, tenía impulsos de ir con su teniente, protegerla y asegurarse que esto fuera verdad, no solo un sueño, y si era verdad que nunca desapareciera de su vida._

_Riza llego a su departamento muy agobiada por lo sucedido, deseaba que la promesa del pelinegro se hiciera realidad en este momento, pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería._

_En toda la noche no hizo más que pensar que lo amaba demasiado, y que no era necesario que Roy fuera Führer para poder demostrarle su amor, estaría dispuesta a todo en la siguiente cita._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cap. 4 Pasando tiempo juntos**_

_El reloj marcaba las siente en punto, sonó la alarma. Después se pudo ver que las sábanas de aquella cómoda cama se movían, luego un perrito negro con algunos rasgos color blanco salto de ellas y empezó a lamer el rostro de su dueña, aquella mujer que siempre era su compañera de cama y sueño._

— _**¡Basta Hayate!—**__ decía la rubia entre risitas._

_El cachorro le obedeció enseguida, ya que estaba bien entrenado._

—_**Es un día nublado…—**__dijo un poco desanimada, pues sabía que era día de salir con su amado y usualmente estaba soleado, pero ahora era distinto._

_Riza tenía un presentimiento, no sabía si era bueno o malo, solo sentía que algo pasaría que cambiaría su vida._

_Sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y enseguida ella contestó._

—_**Hola…—**__se escucho murmurar desde el teléfono_

— _**¿Bueno?, ¿Quién habla?—**__pregunto la rubia con curiosidad_

—_**No me digas que no me reconoces Elizabeth…—**__respondió Roy fingiendo estar ofendido_

—_**Ah, perdón coronel, es que me acabo de levantar y estoy un poco distraída y torpe—**__le contesto apenada._

—_**no digas eso Riza, tú no eres torpe, si no hermosa, ¡H-E-R-M-O-S-A!— **__continuo Roy poniéndole mucha exageración en la última palabra._

—_**Coronel…—**__se escucho apenada__**—pare, no diga eso, me da pena—**__decía sonrojada. __**—además, ¿nadie lo está escuchando?, recuerde que si lo escuchan me despedirían y me separarían de usted, además de quitarle su puesto y despedirlo, señor. —**__dijo Riza jugueteando._

_Y así continuaron hablando por un par de horas con peleas tontas, insinuaciones, juegos y algunos gritos junto con halagos de ambos. Al final Roy le propuso recogerla para llevarla a comer a las 12:00 p.m. y pasar lo que restaba del día juntos, por supuesto, Riza acepto._

— _**¿Cómo me veo Hayate?—**__le dijo Riza a su perrito mientras se miraba en el espejo._

_Tenía una blusa roja con algunos detalles, era casual pero se veía bien y llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla pegado._

_Riza se dirigió a la cocina, quería comer al menos un bocadillo, pues recordaba que en su primera cita con Roy, por no comer, se estuvo muriendo de hambre por un par de horas; ahora si estaba preparada._

_Eran las 12 en punto y aun no llegaba Roy, Riza estaba muy ansiosa porque solo faltaban unos momentos para ver a su amado, pero esos momentos se convirtieron en minutos…. __**ah, ya pasaron 15 min. Y aun no viene**__en eso se escucho el timbre y Hayate empezó a mover la cola._

— _**¡Ya llegó Hayate!—**__le dijo la rubia a su perrito y después abrió la puerta._

_Para sorpresa suya, Roy estaba con un enorme ramo de rosas, __**con razón tardo tanto**__ pensó la rubia. Después de que Roy le entrego las flores observo el nerviosismo del pelinegro, no sabía que le pasaba__** ¿Qué tendrá Roy?**__ pensaba la rubia._

_Roy tomo la mano de Riza con más calma y después le dijo que si ya irían a comer, y Riza asintió al instante, tomó su bolsa y salieron juntos. Mientras salían ambos estaban agarrados de la mano y Roy empezó la plática._

—_**Señorita Hawkeye, ¿Ya le eh dicho lo hermosa que es?—**_

—_**sí…—**__contesto con mucha ironía la rubia__**—de hecho por eso nos peleamos en la mañana señor—**_

—_**Demonios, tienes razón, ya te dije hermosa… —**__dijo Roy pensativo_

—_**Al parecer, se le están acabando las palabras señor, está un poco anticuado, ¿no lo cree? —**__dijo Riza casi riéndose, pero tornando una actitud seria y neutral en ella, para no perder la cordura con Roy._

— _**¿Que esta insinuando teniente?—**__dijo el pelinegro fingiendo estar ofendido_

—_**Nada que no sea verdad coronel—**__continuo Riza, está vez con jugueteo en la plática._

—_**uhm… valla mejor le diré preciosa ¿Qué te parece teniente?—**__dijo Roy continuando con el juego_

—_**Coronel… ¿ya nos podemos ir cierto?—**__dijo un poco molesta la teniente._

— _**¿Por qué lo dice teniente?—**__dijo Roy bastante distraído, solo podía mirar los hermosos ojos de su teniente, esos grandes y cafés ojos que ahora relucían mas porque había un brillo especial en ellos, sí, producidos por el enojo._

—_**porque ya levamos más de 10 minutos sentados en el auto y aun no nos vamos…—**__la rubia estaba enojada, siempre pasaba lo mismo, Roy hacia que las citas duraran mucho aun antes de que empezaran._

—_**nos iremos, pero antes responde mi pregunta Elizabeth—**__Roy lo dijo de una forma tan tierna y calmada, que Riza, como ya estaba molesta, no hizo más que contestarle de la misma forma._

—_**Me puede llamar como quiera señor—**_

_Después de esto último, Roy sonrió ligeramente y arranco el auto para dirigirse a su cita con Riza._

_Toda el día la pasaron estupendo, todo fue genial pero cuando salieron de el restaurante Roy tomo la mano de Riza y la jalo hacia el parque que había en central y al llegar a ahí Roy la abraso (estaba seguro de que no había nadie, pues ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche y los domingos casi nadie sale tan tarde). Roy abrasaba a Riza y miraba al cielo con mucha esperanza, la rubia se percato de la mirada del pelinegro y ella lo apretó más fuerte._

—_**Riza…—**__ Roy se escuchaba nervioso_

— _**¿si Roy?—**__contesto la rubia con mucha ternura, pues se sentía muy bien abrazada de él. _

— _**¿Te casarías conmigo?—**__pregunto Roy con mucha ternura_

_Después de esta pregunta hubo un largo silencio, pero no era incomodo, más bien se sentía bien. Riza contesto feliz que sí, pero tenía una duda._

—_**Roy, ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?—**_

_Roy miro al cielo mientras la abrazaba, después con una mano señalo al cielo y dijo_

—_**Cuando llegue a la cima—**_

_Después le entrego el anillo de compromiso, cuando se lo coloco a Riza en el dedo, ella lo abrazo y beso con mucha alegría y después Roy la llevo a su casa, para festejar fueron por algunas bebidas y la noche entre los dos fue larga, muy buena claro ya que ambos se estaban entregando uno del otro._

_Ambos pasaron la noche juntos…_

_Roy pudo decirle al fin a Riza que la amaba y, sobre todo, que estarían juntos. La frase que Riza estaba desesperada por escuchar fue pronunciada __**¿te casarías conmigo?**__ y Roy, lo dijo._


End file.
